After Fang
by Sara-Bloom
Summary: Max is forced to move on and stay strong for the flock..but can she? Angel tells Max Fang is in trouble. How can Max get to Fang with the new damage her enemies gave to her wings? And is Dylan is taking Fangs place. not a good sum, story is better!
1. rude awakinig

Usually I ignore the stabbing pain in my heart or the burning sensation of tears forming behind my eyes but now, since Fang left, I don't think I would really care anymore. So guess what readers, I let the tears and pain run.

I curled in a ball limp on my bed praying that one of the flock doesn't open the door and find me like this. I already knew I looked like a train wreck, and let me tell you, being heart broken isn't fun.

All I really did since Fang left was stay in my room and feel hopeless, each and every time all I could do was cry. And if you know me you'd already understand that I hate crying, it makes me feel weak and off course, helpless.

I lifted my head and looked around the familiar walls of my room. Should I move the flock out of here, does it hold to many hurtful memories? I shook the thought out of my head. They actually like it here, guess I can't stop them from wanting a home.

_Why do I feel like a stranger now?_ I stopped the thought as soon as it appeared. Don't think about the things will pull you down, Max, stay strong the kids are counting on you.

_That's it Maximum, always think things through, stay tough remember the flock needs you._

_'Whah-_I thought wildly and then,_'Oh voice its only you, s'sup.' _

_'You need all your strength now, remember you now have Dylan to count on. You're not alone.'_ said the voice.

Now that really stung. Bad._' Shut the hell up!! Never will I count on him you jerk! Mind your own business!'_ Now I was really pissed. And then the voice went silent.

I prepared to stand and by the time I got to my feet I felt the room spin. What the hell? I felt the shift in weight and ready myself to catch the fall. And off course since this is heart broken me we were talking about, I fell.

Embarrassing to myself I know. I hit the ground with a loud THUMP and the talking and movement I heard the clatters of movement stop in the kitchen..

'Max, are you alright?" called Iggy.

Crap.


	2. trouble

Dylan's foot steps were slightly louder then that of the flocks, so I guess I knew that the foot steps that I heard advanced towards my door.

"Max, you're up," said Dylan when he opened my door, "Why are you on the floor?" His expression was puzzled now.

"No-duh I'm up and its none of your business." Did I sound cold, like I didn't really care about his little caring question (does that make sense?) I hope so.

"Are you alright?" He acted as if I said nothing. Butt-head.

The image of Fang suddenly popped in my head and I had to hold back a cry of sadness.

"That's a stupid question." I mumbled and lifted my embarrasses butt off the floor to my mirror over the desk and unsuccessfully tried to brush my hair and gave up in a half done job. I soon became aware of him watching me. I turned away from the desk and brushed past him into the kitchen.

I hated it when he tried being Fang to me.

"Its alive!" Iggy chimed from were he was making food..

The flock sent me warm smiles that I instantly returned. They looked dirty, I had to throw them into a shower soon.

"Morning Max!" Gazzy called, "Iggy made pancakes."

Cool, they're trying for me, that's nice. But even then, I could still feel the weight of sadness pushing the flock.

Following the delicious smell of pancakes, I sat down. Iggy sat a plate on the table and we all dug in.

"Hey Max, can we go flying? It's really nice outside and its so clear and we all need a little exercise because it has-" Before Nudge made the rest off us beg for death Iggy shoved a fork of pancakes in her mouth.

"Mhh, good." Nudge nodded in approval.

"Sure, lets fly!" I said, we need to let go some times, the flock can use a break from drama.

We flew around the canyon and swooped this way and that, dive bombing and playing tag a feather. Dylan kept his distance in the feathery fun fest and practiced his banking with Nudge as a teacher.

I closed my eyes and coasted in the air currents and soared feeling the wind gather beneath my wing. You probable don't now this but flying like this can really take you mind off stuff.

Or some times it gives you time to think about it, either way it is still great…till someone comes to pull you out of it.

"Max?" I heard Angel call my name as she cruised next to me.

"Yeah Ang, what is it?" I said opening one eye.

"Fangs in trouble." She simple said

Oh holy-!!!


End file.
